Only in her dreams
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Joanne gives Maureen something she has always wanted. Rated a hard M! Oneshot sexfic, MoJoOc.


**Warning! This is a sex fic...I can't believe I wrote it...but I just had too...it's something Maureen dreams about! **

**Read at your own risk...lets just say it's girl/girl/girl action...so if you don't want to read something like that, then leave right now...it's a hard 'M'**

**I own nothing!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Only in her dreams

It was around ten thirty and a lonely Maureen laid home alone in bed, waiting for Joanne to come home so they could have sex. Joanne normally didn't work this late, but tonight was different, and Maureen was going crazy because she really wanted some lips in between her thighs.

Finally Maureen heard the front door open. She perked up and jumped out of bed, but before she could make it out of the bedroom, Joanne entered.

"Honeybear..."

Maureen wrapped her arms around Joanne's neck. "Hey pookie why are you so late?"

"I know sorry, they just wouldn't let me out." Joanne said as she leaned in for a kiss.

Maureen kissed her back with need. She couldn't wait any longer. She needed to strip Joanne and herself naked and get into bed!

"Wait Maureen..." Joanne said while pulling away.

Maureen instantly pouted. "You're turning me down?"

Joanne couldn't help but smile as she headed out of the bedroom. "No I have a surprise for you...it's something you've always wanted, and I'm finally giving it to you. Just wait right there..." She trailed as she left the bedroom to get her surprise.

Maureen crossed her arms over her chest, her pout bigger than ever. "This better be fucking good."

A few seconds later Joanne came back with a girl behind her.

"Maureen, this is Lacey...another lawyer at me firm."

Maureen eyed the blonde up and down, her eyes coming together in confusion. Maureen had to admit she was really hot just standing there in her suit and tie, her blonde hair hanging just past her shoulders. She almost looked like a girl from a porn movie, the girl who dressed as the naughty lawyer, but Maureen didn't care, she was pissed Joanne invited her over, all Maureen wanted was sex.

"Hi..." Maureen bitterly replied she then shot Joanne a glare. "Company is something I've always wanted?"

Joanne smirked and shook her head. "No...a threesome is what you've always wanted..."

Maureen's mouth fell open, she was speechless, was Joanne actually going to have a threesome.

Lacey grinned as she took off her coat. "My girlfriend and I just broke up, and Joanne said she wanted to give you a surprise, and when she told me about your fantasy of having a threesome I offered." She then shrugged. "I mean what better way to get over your girlfriend, then by having a threesome with your hot coworker, and their sexy girlfriend."

Maureen nodded and stuttered. "It's the best way...oh my God Joanne...I can't believe...oh wow...you really are a naughty lawyer...Joanne are you tricking me because that is a huge tease, and I'll hate you forever for it..."

Joanne laughed as she walked over and wrapped her arms around Maureen, pulling her close. "No I'm not teasing...now lets do our thing...with another person."

Maureen didn't waste anymore time and began kissing the lawyer, unable to notice Joanne's signal for Lacy to come join. The diva moaned in surprise when she felt someone behind her and a new pair of lips on her neck. Maureen leaned her head back on Lacey's shoulder, letting both lawyer's kiss and suck on her neck.

Tears all of a sudden leaked from the diva's eyes, causing Joanne to stop what she was doing.

"Maureen are you crying?"

Maureen nodded and sniffled. "I'm just...I'm so happy right now."

"Well how about we make you a little happier huh?" Lacey said while she pulled Maureen's shirt off, and pushed her onto the bed.

It wasn't long before all three of them were naked and laying on the bed. Lacey kind of sat out while Maureen pinned Joanne down and made out with her for a little bit, until she remembered they had a guest in bed tonight. So Maureen rolled off of Joanne and onto her back, reaching out, so she could pull Lacey into a kiss.

It wasn't long before Joanne crawled over and pulled Maureen's lips back to hers as Lacey kissed down her neck, and Maureen's hands roamed both bodies that were currently pinning her to the bed.

Lacey's kisses soon trailed down to Maureen's breast, while Joanne's hand slid down in between Maureen's legs where she began to rub her center.

"Oh fuck..." Maureen moaned, her nails scratching Joanne's back. "I fucking love you so much."

Maureen's moaning became louder once Joanne's hand was removed, and Lacey's tongue took over. Joanne took this time to straddle Maureen's stomach and suck on her breast for a while. Maureen laid on the bed in all her glory while the two women pleasured her, her moans echoing through the room.

"Joanne...kiss me." Maureen whispered.

Joanne quickly had her lips on Maureen's, her hips grinding into the diva so she could release some of the building tension that was growing between her legs.

"Maureen I really want you to go down on me later..." Joanne said while nuzzling her ear.

"O...k!" Maureen screamed as Lacey's tongue moved faster, her eyes then locked onto Joanne's. "I can...do it right...oh fuck...now!"

"What how?" Joanne asked.

Maureen waited a minute to answer, trying to grab some air to talk. "Sit up on your knees..."

Joanne couldn't help but grin, she loved the position Maureen was talking about, it gave her the most dominance.

Maureen's hips were now moving to meet Lacey's pace as the sensation grew bigger, her eyes then watched as Joanne crawled up her body.

"Maureen...Maureen...Maureen!" Joanne began to shout.

"Relax baby..." Maureen panted. "I haven't even started yet..."

"Maureen! What the fuck!" Joanne shouted some more, this time sounding annoyed.

Maureen scrunched up her face, not totally understanding why Joanne was yelling at her, but soon the room around her began to turn black, and she wasn't with Lacey and Joanne anymore.

"Maureen!" Joanne shouted again.

Maureen's eyes shot open, she quickly sat up and took in her surroundings. She looked down to see that she was straddling a wide eyed Joanne.

"I thought you were on top?" Maureen asked.

"What the fuck Maureen!" Joanne said in disbelief.

"What?" Maureen asked.

"You were moaning and grinding me in your sleep!" Joanne answered still a bit shocked by the drama queen's actions. "What were you dreaming about?"

Maureen's face fell. "No...It couldn't have been a dream." Her eyes scanned the room. "Where is she? Where is Lacey?"

"Who is Lacey?" Joanne asked with anger.

"The girl you brought home from work!" Maureen said with fret. "You let us have a threesome!"

Joanne couldn't help but laugh. "Oh yeah...you were definitely dreaming..."

"No!" Maureen said while she dropped her head, tears streaming out of her eyes. "She has to be hiding...please Joanne...tell me it was real!"

"I'm sorry honeybear...it was all a dream. You know I would never have a threesome."

"But it was all so wonderful...I was being dominated by two hot lawyers...and you were one of them!" Maureen cried.

"Is that why you were raping me in your sleep?" Joanne giggled.

Maureen rolled off of Joanne and huffed while burring her tear covered face in the pillows. "You can't rape the willing Joanne!"

"Baby don't cry..." Joanne said. "At least you had a good dream."

"But that's all it was..." Maureen muttered.

Joanne leaned over and nibbled on Maureen's ear. "Well you're not dreaming now, and I don't have to work tomorrow. So if you're up for it..."

Maureen slowly turned over, her hand wiping away her tears while she sniffled. "Can we do it with you on top?"

Joanne smiled and straddled the diva. "Always."

"Okay..." Maureen finally smiled. "I'll have sex with only you."

"That's the spirit Honeybear." Joanne smiled. "Now what were you and I doing in your dream...maybe we can kind of make it come to life."

"I love you Joanne." Maureen grinned. "Okay...well you were crawling towards the headboard..."

The End!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know...kind of dirty...sorry...please don't flame me _(Pouts) _I did warn you...**


End file.
